papa_louie_speedrunningfandomcom-20200213-history
Techs and Glitches in Papa Louie 2
Basic Techs Save and Quit The checkpoints save the current item and coins collection progress and Burgerzilla kills. The character will also spawn at the last checkpoint touched when reentering a level from map. Other character can also be selected to complete other Warp Keys, reducing the times to enter a level from beginning. This is the basis of routing this game and objective-based categories are largely developed based on the positions of the checkpoints. Title Screen Quit Discovered by Daliddor. When an exit is used for the first time, quitting from the result screen skips the new customer animation. Saves about 4 seconds. Quick Turn Around When a character is falling down, hitting Attack then pressing the opposite direction enables them to turn around immediately instead of falling down towards the original direction. When a switch is pressed, press Attack, fall down and hold to the new direction before the screen freezes can also cancels the downward momentum, making the character fall vertically downwards. Turning Jumps When a character needs to jump to the opposite direction immediately, release the buttons and input opposite direction+jump to reset the momentum from the previous jump. Attack Animation Cancel Turning to the opposite direction after hitting an enemy cancels the end lag of the attack animation. Saves a few frames. Sliding from the highest point possible Jumping up ladders Jumping up slopes Glitches and Exploits Burger Quick Kill Sliding into a Burgerzilla from an inclined plane instantly kills all parts of it. Pound Quick Kill Discovered by GarlicBox. When a Ground Pound character pounds, the pound deals 1 heart of damage and the character rebounds into the air slightly. This enables the character to pound in quick succession and deal high damage in a short time frame. This can also be used to kill bosses. Pound Shockwave When pounding, the cracker block directly beside the character will be broken. This saves time by avoiding unnecessary backtracking in a few occasions. Scooter Quick Kill Scooter can gain height using Double Jump and press down and left/right at the same time (the momentum is carried forward from the direction of jumps). This produces a sliding animation when she lands. Any enemies including bosses that contacts with Scooter during this state will be killed instantly. Kill All Enemies (KAE) Discovered by GarlicBox on June 26, 2017. Scooter can position herself at the end of a slope, jump and input down and attack at the same time. If done correctly, all the normal enemies in the room will be killed instantly and Burgerzillas in vision will decrease their health by one. This does not affect unbroken Bacobars and Bacoburns and ducking Shroom enemies. The reason for the glitch is still unknown. Wall Clip Discovered by Super. In Level 7 Room 3, there is a spot where if a character is damaged by the Bacobar, the character will be pushed over a thin wall, thus skipping a small portion of walking. The time save is insignificant as you must wait for the Bacobar to hit the character. Floor Clips At certain inclined parts of uneven thin floors, when landing into very specific spots, a character has a chance to clip directly below the floor. The most frequent occurences are at Level 1 Room 3 and Level 2 Room 2. Runners have also reported occurences in various parts in Level 7 and Level 8. However, consistent setups have not been found. The reason for this glitch and its chances of occurring is still unknown. Bacobar Clips When landing on Bacobars/Bacoburns, hitting attack before landing on top of them clips the character behind them without crushing them. This is most likely because the character cannot stun an enemy during the attack animation, if the hit cannot kill the enemy, the character takes damage. As the game must push the character into a direction after taking damage, the character is put behind the Bacons. This is most commonly used by characters with swipe weapon type but whip weapon characters can also execute this clip with higher precision. Category:Techs and Glitches